Starting Over Just to go Back
by Ginny Salvatore
Summary: Elena moves to L.A at 18, after tragedy strikes in Mystic Falls. What happens when she meets a gorgeous blue eyed man, sleeps with him, and doesn't hear from him again?
1. Chapter 1

***** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any characters of it. All that belongs to me is the plot!*****

I could barely open my eyes. The light was too bright. The smell of bleach burned my nose, causing my eyes to water.

"She's awake." I heard an unknown voice say.

Blinking rapidly I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but something was holding me down.

No, my head was just heave, really heavy. I lifted my right arm and nearly screamed. I had a cast on.

"Help! Someone please!" I tried to scream but it came out as a dull rasp.

"Miss Gilbert. Elena can you hear me?"

I turned my head slightly to the right and saw Dr. Fell, my aunt Jenna's boyfriend.

"Logan?" Again my voice sounded distant and raspy.

"Elena, I need you to rest. You were in an accident."

"No. That was a long time ago. Two year Logan."

I thought back to the night after I turned 16. The night mom and dad died. The night I became an orphan. Maybe I was having a bad dream... I needed to wake up. I didn't want to be asleep anymore.

My head hurt. I lifted my left arm up and touched a rough gauze pad on my forehead. It hurt a lot.

You don't feel pain in dreams...

I began to panic.

"Jenna?" Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Officer Forbes isn't sure what happened Elena. Your aunt hit a tree going 90 miles an hour.

She didn't have her seat belt on..."

He paused, his voice breaking.

I knew what he was going to say, but I didn't want to hear it. It couldn't be true. Not again. She was all I had left...

Violently I sat up.

Tears pouring down my face, from the physical and emotional pain I was in.

"No!" I screamed at him. "You're lying!"

My tears turned to sobs. "Please... please no." I whispered calapsing back onto my hospital bed.

Logan looked at me, and barely managed to choke out the words. "She went through the window Elena. It was to late when the paramedics arrived."

I turned my face from him, and lay, staring at the wall thinking of how alone I had become.

After my adoptive parents Miranda and Grayson died a few years ago, my brother Jeremy started getting in trouble. He was in jail for stealing cars, had been there for about 18 months out of a 5 year stay, and he didn't talk to me anyways. All i had left was Jenna...

I thought about last night, Jenna and I had been celebrating my parents. The two year aniversary of their death was yesterday... we were on out way home from the beach they met at, listening to music... it was so loud. We were laughing and talking about the silly things they used to do...

There was a deer. It came out of nowhere.

And then I woke up here...

How ironic that I would lose my last guardian 2 years to the day of losing my parents...

As I drifted of to sleep I thought of what I would do now...

{2 days later}

Logan drove me to the funeral. I was medically incapable.

I revived a concussion and 12 stitches for my head wound. My right wrist arm was broken and my ribs were severely bruised.

The service was beautiful, exactly what Jenna would have wanted. The judge even let Jer out for 2 hours to be at her funeral.

I didn't even cry. I had no more tears.

After the service I hugged my brother,told him I loved him and went home.

I packed a bag and called a cab.

12 hours later I stepped out of LAX, with a fresh start. No one knew me here.

I could be anyone I wanted.

Goodbye Elena Gilbert. From now on I would be called Katherine Pierce. The name my mother gave me before she gave me up for adoption. I was starting over.

*****First Story in a while. I hope you like it so far! Please Read and Review!*****


	2. Chapter 2

{~Elena's POV~}

I pulled my long brown hair into a tight bun near the nape of my neck and smoothed down my shirt again.

In just over a year I had become one of the most respected and well-known journalist's at Salvatore and Sons Law Firm. Weird right? To be a journalist for lawyers... But here I was.

I hadnt heard from anyone back at the falls since I left nearly two years ago. I hadnt looked back at all.

I wiped away Elena Gilbert for good. She died in that accident. Or maybe I killed her. All that mattered now was Katherine Pierce. 19 year old journalist from "'nowhere' Virginia" who made it big in L.A.

This morning I had a meeting with a Mr. Salvatore. I wasn't sure which one, as there were actually three of them, but I was pretty sure the father didn't come into the firm anymore. I think the oldest son does most everything... I'm not sure. Its never been something I needed to concern myself with before today...

I arrived outside Mr. Salvatore's office just before 9a.m. and glanced in a mirror. My dark hair was perfectly styled and my dark blue skirt and white blouse contrasted against my pale skin nicely.

Elena had much darker skin than I do. I absently wondered if it was because of the poor air quality here until the receptionist spoke to me.

"Mr. Salvatore will see you now Miss Pierce. Please go in." The young receptionist, April I believe, couldn't have been older than 16, but she carried herself as if she were much older.

As I stepped into the room I couldnt help but be amazing at the exquisite decor. The desk, booksheves, and window panes were made of dark hand carved oak-wood, and the cream colored couch and curtains contrasted beautifully against the dark wood.

"Please take a seat Miss Pierce." a voice deep voice said to me. His voice seemed musical, but held undertones of a darkness.

Pulling out one of the chairs from the desk, I did as I was told, and was shocked by the beautiful man before me. His dark blue eyes seemed to hold oceans, and his pitch black hair against his porcelain skin made him look angelic. It was all I could do not to stare. I wanted to look at this man forever.

"Miss Pierce... Do you mind if I call you Katherine?" The dark man asked me.

Hesitantly I spoke "It's Ele... Sorry. Kat. Just Kat." I smiled shakily at him. Why in the hell had I almost said Elena? She was dead. I reminded myself. Elena Gilbert didnt exist anymore.

I noticed him raise His eyebrows at me questioningly but decide better than to ask. "My name is Damon Salvatore. I am currently running the firm for my father, and have heard nothing but great news about your work since you started for us, I have a very important trial that needs covered and had decided that i would like you to do it."

My mouth fell open and I went to speak, but as I opened my mouth he raised his hand.

"Before you make a decision please here me out." he said. And I nodded slowly.

"This trial is the most important one of my career, and it is honestly the most important thing you could cover. Its the U.S President's daughter's murder trial.

I will be leading the trial as prosecutor, so you will be spending plenty of time with me. I'm talking late nights, early mornings, some days with no sleep and cheap takeout. Can you handle that?"

I was amazed that he would choose me for such a huge trial.

"I can do it Mr. Salvatore." I spoke quietly, but with confidence.

He smiled at me and smirked a little "I knew you would Kat. And call me Damon."

"Ok... Damon." I smiled back at him.

"We'll need to meet up soon to discuss the case so that you can report accuratly..." he paused thoughtfully. "Can you meet me in the lobby at 7 pm? I'll take you to a business dinner so that we can get to know one another and get started."

My stomach fluttered a little as I nodded to him and rose to leave the room. "7 O'clock." I repeated as I left.

{~Damon's POV~}

I smiled as I worked for the rest of the day. Katherine Pierce was a smart woman who did amazing work, not mention that she was absolutely stunning to look at.

As 6 pm rolled around I picked up my personal phone and saw that I had seven unread text messages from my wife. Sliding the screen unlocked I pulled up her phone number and waited while the phone rang through.

"Damon, why do you not answer me faster?" She snapped in her angry southern way.

"I'm sorry Vikki, I have been busy with work. I just called to let you know that I'm going to be late. I have a business dinner with a journalist to cover this trial I'm working on. Please go, enjoy your time with friends." I spoke slowly, not wanting to upset her anymore.

She already thought I was having an affair, the last thing I needed was for her to start yelling.

5 years we had been married. I had never strayed once, though I knew she couldn't say the same, I kept my mouth shut. My father had chosen Victoria Donovan as my bride, to raise social standing back home or something. Whatever it was, it wasn't a good reason.

"Damon! Are you even listening to me?" She whimpered pathetically into the phone.

"I'm sorry Vikki, my mind is full, what did you say?"

"I'm going to go see my father next week. I'll be gone for a few weeks at least. So just be good ok?"

I sighed. I knew she was lying. She wasn't going to be in Virginia with her father... She would be in New York with the guy she met last month. I always knew, why did she lie?

"Okay Vikki. Have a good night." I said and disconected the call.

Speaking to my wife was depressing, so I rarely did it. Pushing the thoughts aside I went to my private restroom, and prepared for my dinner meeting.

***sorry for the wait. Thank you for reading. Please review!*****


	3. Chapter 3

{~Elena's POV~}

I left work around 4.30 that afternoon to prepare for my dinner meeting.

After showering and reapplying my makeup, just mascara and a swatch of red lipstick, I dryed my hair and swept it into a loose side-pony tail and curled the ends.

Looking into my closet I was baffled. I wasn't sure what one wore to a business dinner, so I did the one thing I only did in emergency fashion situations... I pulled out my computer, and e-mailed Caroline Forbes. My best friend... Elena's best friend I should say. I hadnt verbally spoken to her since Jenna's funeral, and She didnt know where I was or what I had become, and I prefered it that way.

'Caroline,

What would someone wear to a business dinner? Work related. NOT A DATE!

-E.'

I hit send and waited. I knew she would answer quickly.

*Ding*

The computer chimed and I opened the message.

'Elena!

It's been to long. How are you?

I miss you! Are you going to come home any time soon? Where are you? Will you call me? Can i come visit?!

Yes I know, you're going to ignore all my questions... But I had to try.

If you're possitive it's not a date... Go with a dark (black, blue, grey,) or cream colored dress. Knee length. Not to much leg. Not super tight, but fitted. And a long coat. Matching heals and bag.

I miss you.

Love,

Caroline Forbes.'

Smiling I close the laptop and pulled out a grey pencil skirted dress, and a knee length teal jacket. As well as a grey bag and teal shoes.

Glancing in the mirror I smiled. I was very proud of Katherine Pierce. She was a power woman.

{~Damon's POV~}

At exactly 6.45 pm I stood up from my desk, grabbed my briefcase and closed my computer. It would be highly unprofessional to be late to my own business meeting.

As I stepped into the elevator my mind drifted to Katherine Pierce. Something about her was framiliar. Her looks maybe. I couldnt place my finger on it, but she was obviously hiding something.

I had ran a background check earlier and found nothing on her at all. There was no Katherine Pierce in the database.

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair and stepped into the lobby.

The young dark haired woman was sitting with her back to me, face burried in a journal, franticly writing.

I watched her for a moment before clearing my voice to allert Her of my presence.

She stood quickly and turned to me, stuffing the book into her purse roughly.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didnt keep you waiting long." I said as i smiled and reached my hand out to her.

She hesitantly took it and allowed me to lead her out to my car.

As my driver opened the door for her and I watched her attempt to be graceful I couldnt help but smirk.

Whever this girl really was, She wasn't from here, and she'd never been in a limo before. But she was beautiful.

{~ no ones pov~}

Dinner was a quiet thing that night.

And the next they met late in the office to go over paperwork.

The two would work all night and wake up on couches in Damon's office, barely chugging their steaming coffee's before heading to court.

The more time Damon and Katherine spent together, the more they opened up.

Neither talked much about their childhoods, but both knew the other was framiliar.

Katherine asked many questions about Damon's marriage and he asked many about why she was single.

Chinese food, wine, and personal questions brought up feelings between the two co-workers, that neither was willing to admit, but neither could deny.

The longer Vikki spent away, the less Damon missed her, and the lighter, happier he felt...

After three and a half months of spending night and day together, in and out of court, they met one last time, for hopefully their last court session of the case...

They were quiet as they drank their coffee and reorganized their paperwork...

The night before had gotten out of hand...

...

_Katherine had taken to keeping normal clothes in Damon's office for their After hours work, and had been in the middle of changing when Damon opened the bathroom door. She stood before him; Her jeans unbottoned, tiny lace panties peeking out from underneath. Her blouse on the floor, tank top still on a hanger, Her breast spilling out of her lacy black bra. _

_Damon stood there and stared at her, longer than he should have, feeling himself grow hard as Her skin turned pink and She bit her lip. _

_Stuttering, he mumbled out an apology and pulled the door closed. Retreating to his desk he poured himself a glass of brandy and downed it before she emerged from the bathroom and situated herself in her usual spot on the floor. _

_Neither said anything about the matter as he poured his second glass and filled hers with wine. No one brought up the fact that they really didn't need to be here tonight, that they were completely prepared for their final court session. _

_She didnt ask him Why he wasn't at home, knowing that his wife had just gotten back into town. He didnt ask why she had asked for one last meeting "just to be sure" that everything was in order. _

_As the night free older, and their conversation strayed from work, Katherine found herself stretched across Damon's lap, laughing for no reason. _

_He smiled at her, completely entranced by her, utterly astonished as she gently traced her fingers across his inner thigh._

_He couldnt take it anymore. _

_Grabbing her, Damon pulled Katherine to her feet and pushed her into his couch. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs pulled him into her as their lips touched. _

_Her moans as he pressed into her were making him crazy as his hands moved under her tank top. _

_And then his phone rang. _

_His wife was calling. _

_It was 6 a.m. _

_They had court in an hour. _

...

Two hours later the judge placed the sentence. They had won their case. Ecstatic, they decided to go out for drinks that evening.

Neither of them mentioned the previous night.

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

{~Elena's pov~}

Last night was wrong. I knew it was. But I couldnt help it. I hadn't felt this was before. Not since before mom and dad anyways... Not since Matt and I were 15 and knew nothing. Not since the night in the woods, when I realized I had just given it up in the bed of a truck to someone who I viewed more as a brother than I boyfriend...

But Damon was different. He was hot, and caring, and the way he looked at me... The way he would slide his fingers over my hips and whisper in my ear during court or a meeting or the car rides... The way he made it clear to me that he wanted me, without ever saying so...

And I know. He's married. And it's wrong. I shoudnt have asked him to meet me last night, and I shouldn't have agreed to meet him tonight. But I couldnt say no.

Tonight we were going out. Not on business, but to have fun. And I was excited.

I didnt hesitate to message Caroline this time.

"Care!

I have a date! We are going out for drinks at some club. Idrk! Help?! I haven't dont this since... Well you know.

Please?!

Love Elena."

I hadnt actually typed out my name in so long that it felt weird. But I hit send. And I waited.

And waited.

It felt like I waited forever. But it was barely 10 minutes before she responded.

"Ahhjh! Go Elena!

Short. Tight. Dark blue. Show off them legs girl!

Have fun.

Don't do anything I wouldn't do!

(;

-Caroline"

I laughed and laughed. God I missed that crazy blonde... If Mystic Falls wasnt such a bad memory... No. I couldnt.

Shaking the thought from my head I began to dig through my closet.

I finally decide on a midnight blue dress that hugged all my curves. It stopped about 6 inches down my thigh and long lace sleeves and a plunging neckline that was also covered with thin lace.

I let my hair fall in loose waves and applied my mascara before grabbing my clutch and slipping on my shoes.

As I reached the front door there was a knock.

Damon's driver stood there waiting to escort me to the limo. I was shocked.

I slid in, slowly and looked up into the dark sultry eyes of Damon Salvatore. He already held my some glass.

Handing it to me, he raised his glass saying "To us. And another amazing case won."

His eyes slowly traveled down my body, over my breasts and down my legs.

I felt my cheeks flush and looked away.

{~ Damon's pov~}

As we exited the car i couldn't help but notice how amazing her ass looked. I felt my jeans tighten and picked up my pace, hoping that walking next to her would ease some of my discomfort.

Though from the look in her eyes, I was sure she was feeling the same way.

Inside the club the music was loud and She immediately chose a booth and sat down.

Frowning I sat across from her.

"What's wrong Kat, you said you loved to dance. Come... Dance with me." I purposefully drug out the word come, saying it slowly, dripping second meanings as she bit her lip and began to stand.

She flagged down a waitress and ordered two shots of vodka. Downing both herself, before smirking and leading me out to the floor.

She turned away from me, smile across her face as she began to away her hips in front of me. Occasionally glancing back with a coy grin, before pulling me over to her and planting my hands on her hips.

She bagan to gently grind her hips into me. I knew she could feel my hardness against her, but that only seemed to encourage her.

My lips found her neck. I kissed up the side of her neck, nibbling her ear, enjoying every bit of her body against me.

Eventually she turned in my arms and wrapped hers around me. Pressing her lips against mine. Her lips opening for my tongue as she moaned into my mouth. My hardness rubbed against her and her knees began to shake.

"Lets get out of here?" I whispered into her ear.

Excited as she nodded and led the way.

{~ Elena's pov~}

After I had practically pushed him into the limo I climbed in, literally on his lap.

My hands in his hair as I kissed him urgently.

I could feel his erection against my burning pussy and couldn't help but rock my hips against him. Moaning into his ear as his jeans stimulated my sensitive clit.

Just as I was about to go over the edge the car stopped and he smirked.

"You're home Kitty." He said, a teasing quip as I groaned aloud.

I grabbed his hand as I climbed out of the car, letting him know he should come with me. Without hesitation He followed and told the driver that he was off for the night, with a wink.

We hadn't made it through the door before his tongue was inside my mouth again. Scooping me up He carried me into my room and laid me across my bed.

He removed my shoes and then his own and began to unbutton his shirt.

As he turned to lay his shirt over my desk chair I saw the scars across his back and once again felt the surge of framiliarity, but couldn't quite place it.

My thoughts were quickly pushed aside as he pulled my dress over my head and unclasped my bra.

I moaned as his tongue traced over them gently.

He kissed my lips, then my breasts and down my stomach, before glancing up at me, as if to ask permission before removing my panties. I nodded.

In one swift motion, he removed them and started to kiss me between my legs.

Within seconds I was squirming beneath him as orgasm hit me.

Be stood and undid his jeans, leaning down to kiss me as he pushed in. Gasping slightly at his size before moaning in pleasure. Slowly he pulled out and slammed back in. He wasn't being gentle. And I was loving it. My fingers grasped at him. Leaving angry red marks down his back and chest and I called out his name. It wasn't long before his thrusts became erratic and he groaned in my ear.

"I'm gonna Cum baby."

I held gripped him tightly as his words sent me over the edge for a third time and I felt the heat as he came inside me.

Pulling out, he pulled me close to him and snuggled into sleep.

Once he thought I was sleeping I heard him whisper

"I love you Katherine."

I sighed quietly and turned to face him. "I love you too Damon."

I laid there for a long time debating before the words came spilling out.

"My name is Elena. Elena Gilbert. Not Katherine."

It was silent. I believed he was sleeping, but as I was drifting out of conciousness I heard him whisper "thank you."

*****Reviews mean more writting! Please please review!****


	5. Chapter 5

{~ no ones pov~}

Their affair carried on secretly.

Working most cases together, Damon began to call her Elena when they were alone.

One night she told him about her parents...

She told him about how they had died on her 16th birthday, picking her up from a party she shouldn't have gone to in the first place. She told him how on her 18th birthday she lost her aunt in another car accident. How she packed up and left.

"Gilbert? As in Miranda and Grayson Gilbert?" he had asked her. "I grew up in Mystic Falls. The old boarding house belongs to my family."

Finally it clicked. They knew one another from the founders day celebrations. He was that "no good punk" always on a motorcycle.

She was the barely ten year old girl that never left her mother's side...

{~ Elena's POV ~}

It had been about 6 months since Damon had asked for her help on that first case...

I was supposed to meet Damon for breakfast, but he never showed up. So I went to work early, and stopped by his office.

April stopped me from going in.

"He's in a meeting Miss Pierce. I'll let him know you're here. Please have a seat."

"Please let him know it's urgent." I told her as I sat down.

Nearly two hours passed before the door opened and an older man came out. He looked angry and mean.

He stared at her before saying "Miranda?"

Then shook his head and mumbled to himself and left.

Damon came out and asked her to come in. He looked tired. He say down and She walked behind him to run his shoulders.

"I'm leaving 'Lena." he mumbled. "He's sending me to the firm in New York because of Vikki's affairs...I've spent 3 hours trying to talk him out of this, I leave in the morning."

His eyes seemed dead. Years rolled down Her face and She said nothing.

He was leaving her.

She spent the afternoon with him, helping him clean his office and pack up what was going with him.

The next morning while she was getting ready for work she noticed the unoppened box of tampons on her shelf.

Grabbing a calender she began to count the days. This couldn't be happening. They had always used a condom...

Except the first time... But that was over 2 months ago... How had she not realized...

She pulled her hair back up and grabbed her jeans...

They were a little tight...

She gabbed her purse and drove to the store. Grabbing three different brands of pregnancy tests she drove home.

She took the first one.

Positive.

She texted Damon, no answer.

She took the second one.

Positive.

She called him, still no answer.

She took the third one...

Positive.

This time she drove to the firm. And walked up to his office, but he was already gone. His boxes were still there, so I grabbed his journal, the one we wrote love letters and hid pictures in. And I wrote to him.

How ironic that on my 20th birthday I would lose the love of my life. Four years to the day of my parents. Two years to the day of my aunt. And be blessed with my lover's baby...

...

About a month later a check came in the mail. It carried a typed letter with Damon's stamp at the bottom.

_"Katherine Pierce,_

_ I'm sorry for the time it has taken for me to get back to you. I just recieved your letter about the condition you are in. _

_If you continue to keep my infidelities private, I will continue to send you $5,000 a month for child-support. _

_If you begin to tell people I will opt for a paternity test and sign my rights away leaving you solely responsible for the child. _

_I hope you understand. I have a marriage to uphold. _

_Thank you. _

_D. Salvatore_

_ Attorney At Law _

_Salvatore and Sons Law Firm _

_NY, New York"_

I sat on my floor and cried. I cried for hours before picking myself up, tucking the letter away with the pictures and notes I had, and deposited the check in the bank.

...

Eight months later I gave birth to a little girl with porcelin white skin, raven black hair, and ocean blue eyes.

I cried when they handed her to me. I cried harder when I wrote Damon Salvatore as her father. And I cried more when I named her Rebekka Cecily Salvatore.

*****read And review lovelies!*****


	6. Chapter 6

{~ Elena's POV ~}

Elena clicked open the news tab at the top of her computer screen and read the headlines.

'High end lawyer Damon Salvatore and wife Victoria Donovan splitting after 7 years of marriage.'

She couldnt help herself. She clicked on the link. Skimming the article she surmised that Vikki had been publicly caught in another affair and Damon was leaving her due to the scandal... Sighing she closed the laptop and went to check on Rebekka.

It had been two years since Damon had left. $120,000 in child support he had sent her. Yesterday she received her termination notice. They were firing her for "unmentioned lack of professionalism" the letter was stamped by non other than Damon... She hadn't even cried this time. She stopped crying over Damon two days after she brought Bekka home. Nothing else mattered except her precious little girl.

She missed him, God did she miss him, but she had stopped hoping he would come back a long time ago.

The movers were coming at 3... So she went to get Rebekka up from her nap.

The child was one and a half, and her dark hair was long enough that if fell past her shoulders. Her blue eyes seemed to big for her face, causing her to always look like a very wise doe, that had been caught in headlights. She spoke well, and could count and tell you shapes and colors. Rebekka was brilliant.

As she packed up the last of the boxes, Elena said goodbye to Katherine Pierce. Jeremy was being released from prison a year early on good behavior, and in an attempt to start over one more time, Elena was going back, to Mystic Falls.

...

The truck was packed and on it's way to Virgina by 5pm. Elena called a taxi, and they were off to the airport.

12 hours later the final plane landed in Richmond Virgina and Elena carried her very cranky toddler to the bagage claim.

Due to the fact that she was carrying a purse, a child, and her child's backpack, Elena was struggling to get a good hold on her suitcase, and accidentally swung it into the back of another passengers legs.

"What the Fuck?" growled a framiliar voice.

As the man turned around, Elena found herself face to face with the one and only,

"Damon, mother-fucking Salvatore" she whispered as her eyes began to burn with tears.

******Aahhh! What is happening?! Read and review please!*****


End file.
